Ford GT (Gen. 1)
The first generation Ford GT is a mid-engined sports car produced by Ford. It is equipped with a 5.4L supercharged Modular V8 producing 550 horsepower. It's the modern interpretation of the GT40 from the 1960s which won the famous 24 Hours of Le Mans race four times. It was built to mark the 100th anniversary of Ford's formation as a car manufacturer after the GT90 was presented at the 90th anniversary. A second generation GT entered production in 2016 to mark 50 years since the GT40 Mk. II won the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1966. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked upon the player defeating the fourth Blacklist racer, JV. It has a $270,000 price tag. The GT lacks in terms of acceleration compared to the Chevrolet Corvette C6 and Porsche Carrera GT although it can reach a fairly high top speed alongside having a very capable handling. In the Gameboy Advance release, the Ford GT is unlocked upon beating Blacklist Racer #4 - Orca. It is obtainable for 7,000 Reputation points. Castrol Syntec A Castrol Syntec edition Ford GT can be unlocked by entering "castrol" at the start screen for PC players or inputting LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, UP, DOWN, UP, DOWN for console players. It is fully upgraded with ultimate parts but can only be driven in Quick Race. Performance-wise, it is very handy round the corners and has a powerful nitrous boost, although it lacks in acceleration and top speed of compared to a junkman-tuned Ford GT. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and is unlocked upon defeating the fourth Blacklist racer. It can be purchased for $140,000. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Ford GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Exotic class car with a $200,000 price tag. Its unlock is dependent on what class of vehicle the player chooses at the beginning of the Career mode: *Exotic Class - Take over Starlight Strip *Muscle Class - Take over Silverton Refinery *Tuner Class - Take over Infinity Park It has an extremely high top speed and decent acceleration, although it can understeer through corners. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The GT appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked after defeating Scotty in the PlayStation Portable release or Clutch in the Nintendo DS and GameBoy Advance releases. It is also driven by Scotty. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle with a $150,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown II: Autopolis race day. It has a tendency to oversteer more than in its previous appearances making it suitable for Speed events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a $235,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $150,000. The Ford GT is depicted with a lower top speed (232 mph/373 km/h) than other tier 1 cars. However, its acceleration and cornering grip greatly makes up for its top speed. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a $220,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 Stars and has a 11.30 car rating. Due to quick acceleration and considerably responsive handling, it is useful for competitive races. The car has a somewhat lower top speed compared to a Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class A car and costs $500,000. It is unlocked upon having 260 stars and completing the Silver Cup. It is rated 5 in both speed and drifting, 4 in both acceleration and handling, and 2 in strength. Zarinah, the top racer in Singapore, drives a GT in all the location's Gold Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. Zarinah Zarinah's GT can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Singapore Gold Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The GT was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 3, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. The acceleration and handling of the Ford GT was sub-par compared to other tier 3 cars before it was retuned on May 5, 2012. It is currently one of the fastest accelerating B class cars, though it is less effective in A class events. It handles well but tends to understeer in difficult corners. It also has a weak nitrous boost and a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h). Since the Ford GT has a high weight and quick acceleration, it is best used in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on May 3, 2011. Black The Black style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 14, 2012. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 35 or above and cost . 24H The 24H style is an art director car that costs . It was released on August 7, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 275,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 235,000 cop bounty. In corners, the Ford GT can be difficult to drive, as it is prone to understeer. Acceleration and top speed of the car are mediocre for the Exotic/Speed Enforcement class. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Ford GT appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class car with a $185,000 price tag. It has a B 1150 performance rating and a 3.96 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Ford GT appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 vehicle. It has quick acceleration and a high top speed of 201 mph (323 km/h). Its handling is rated as "challenging." ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating 40 Autolog Recommendations. It has a high top speed of 225 mph (362 km/h) and a "challenging" handling rating. Its acceleration is above average. ''Conroy'' The Conroy Signature Edition is included in the downloadable Signature Edition Booster Pack. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Ford GT appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an Exotic class car, which is unlocked in single player upon finding one of its Jack Spots. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching a certain SpeedLevel. It is a moderately quick car focused on handling. The acceleration of the Ford GT is insufficient for competing against the fastest Exotic cars, although it is up to par with the most powerful Sports cars in the game e.g. the Audi R8 GT Spyder. The handling of the Ford GT is one of the best within the Exotic class, due to its responsiveness and stability. If the player customises their vehicle with performance modifications, it can keep up with the faster cars on straight roads. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Ford GT appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the exotic category. It is available in the garage for $400,000. The statistics focus on a high top speed and quick acceleration. There is a NFS Edition of the car with improved top speed, acceleration, and handling for $1,500,000. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The GT appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle, and was revealed following a contest held by the official Need for Speed Facebook feed on May 24, 2013. Racer It is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing any of the SpeedLists offered at rank 12. Once unlocked, it can be purchased for . ) |l2= ThisIsYourLife|l2n= This Is Your Life|l2r= Complete two Rank 12 Speedlists ( ) |l3= RudeHealth|l3n= Rude Health|l3r= Complete three Rank 12 Speedlists ( )}} ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Ford GT was introduced to Need for Speed: No Limits as part of a Fastlane special event running from September 6, 2016 to September 11, 2016. Its starting performance ranking is 613. Stock The stock Ford GT is a sports class car that requires 25 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; *Fastlane event *Flashback event *Black Market ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Ford GT appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The standard Ford GT lacks its stripes in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile), and in Need for Speed: Shift. *Nikki drives a Ford GT in Need for Speed: Carbon. *Players can select a pre-modified Ford GT bonus car for Speed Challenges in the Race Day mode found in Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The Ford GT in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a Centennial White, Mark II Black, Mark IV Red, Midnight Blue Metallic, Speed Yellow, or Tungsten Grey metallic body paint colour. *The Ford GT is required for unlocking an achievement/trophy in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *The Ford GT with a Works conversion upgrade in Shift 2: Unleashed closely resembles the Matech Ford GT GT3. Gallery NFSMWFordGTStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' Castrol SYNTEC Ford GT.png|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Castrol SYNTEC) NFSMW510GT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510GTJV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (JV's) NFSCFordGTStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon FordGTNikki.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Nikki's) NFSCOTC_FordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCFordGTScotty.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Scotty's) NFSPSFordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSFordGTBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSUCPS2FordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPFordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNFordGTStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNFordGTBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) NFSNitro_FordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Zarinah_FordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Zarinah's) NFSW_Ford_GT_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Ford_GT_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Ford_GT_24H.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (24H) Ford gt in the nfs hp (2010).jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) ford gt police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UGT.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Ford GT Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Ford GT Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) TheRun-image130386.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130389.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Dr. Pepper) TheRun-image130387.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) TheRun-image130388.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Conroy) MW2012FordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileGTNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition) NFSRFordGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' NFSNLGTPromo.jpg|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Promotion) NFSNLGTLoaner.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Loaner) NFSNLGTWorks.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Works Bodykit) Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Dr. Pepper Cars (The Run) Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars